Preston wants to play with Steve
by SweatyBubies
Summary: Preston's a girl in this one hehe.


It was one of those days in LA where it wouldn't stop raining fort he whole day. Preston was with Steve so they could film some video's outside, but the rain forced the two to stay inside.  
Steve always tought that Preston looked hot, with her long brown hair, brown eyes and boobs that makes you go "ahh".  
Preston tought the same way about Steve, he was handsome and tall, just her type.  
They sat down on the couch watching tv,  
"What do you want to do?" asked Preston quietly.  
"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something.." Steve replied with a slightly horny look on his face.  
"Of corse, I love to help you, but with what?" Preston asked.

Steve began to come closer to Preston almost touching her legs, Preston gave Steve a questioning look,  
"Steve what are you doing ?" Preston asked with a scared look on her face.  
"I… I have a thing for you Preston.. and I was thinking if you might want me t-" Preston cut Steve off and asked loudly "you want to fuck me?" She asked indignantly.  
"Yes, Oh yes I do" Steve answered moanly , now he was only inches from Preston's face, Preston could feel his warm breath stroke her cheeks .  
"But I… I've never done such things…. I'm still a virgin" Preston replied hesitantly.  
"That's okay, I will do everything, as long as you listen to me" Steve said with a loud voice.  
Preston looked at Steve, who was only inches away from his mout hand didn't wasted no more time. So she kissed him, so passionately that Steve got more horny, he couldn't hold back any longer.  
Steve lifted Preston up with her legs around steves waist.  
It was easy to lift Preston up cause she was much smaller and lighter than Steve.  
He carried her to his bed and asked horny  
"Are you ready to meet the beast inside of me?".  
Preston looked at Steve and said quietly  
"Yes Steve, I am".  
Steve stopped holding back, he picked Preston up, throwing her on the bed.  
He crawled on top of Preston, kissing everything till he came at her neck.

"Will you be easy on me? I'm a virgin remember" Preston asked.  
"Oh, if you're a good girl I will give you what you want, my Presty" Steve said moanly in her ear.  
He pulled all of their clothes off so they were naked, he saw Preston's boobs and kissed her nipples, so they would become hard and wet of his spit.  
"Oh Steve, you make my body feel weird, Ohhh I like it" Preston moaningly replied.  
"Oh you like it? lets see if you like my hard cock inside of you" Steve said with a horny look on his face.  
"Please Fuck me" Preston pleaded.  
"Oh I will Presty, I will" Steve said horny.  
He pushed his tip of his hard long cock inside of Preston, he gave out a moan "aaahhhhn".  
Preston was so wet she dripped, and her wetness made it easy for Steve to go deeper and harder, until he was ballsdeep inside of Preston.  
"Ahhh it hurts, but it's so good" Preston yelled moaningly.  
"You want me to make it hurt?" Asked Steve moanly.  
Steve thrusted hard and deep each time, Preston moand loudly making Steve hornier with every moan he released.  
"ahn Presty you're so tight and wet" Steve said moanly.  
"You're so big" Preston replied.  
"Am I?" Steve asked with a naughty look on his face as he pushed down deeper into Preston.  
"ahhhhhh YES YES you are!" Preston yelled.  
Steve smiled a little and began thrusting harder and faster, the sweat was dripping off of their bodies, not as much as Prestons fanny that was drippingly wet like she'd just peed herself in the bed of Steve.  
Steve's long hard cock kept sliding down Preston's whole making Preston moan even louder.  
Finally Steve felt his load comming out he pushed down deeper as he filled Preston up as a turkey.  
His seed was filling Preston up , so much it dripped out along steves cock onto the bed.  
Steve stayed in for a few minutes, to make sure all the cum was inside of Preston.  
Then he layed down next to Preston, proudly because he made his mark inside Preston.  
"I'm yours forever" Preston said as he snuggled next to Steve.

~fin~


End file.
